In recent years, various projection apparatuses have been developed with advances in image projection technologies. In general, when projection apparatuses are used, users perform work of adjusting projection directions, focuses, and the like. On the other hand, projection apparatuses that assist with adjustment work have been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention related to a projector including an actuator for rotation, an actuator for height adjustment, and an actuator for movement which can be manipulated by a remote controller. According to this invention, a user can perform adjustment work of a projector by manipulating the remote controller without manually adjusting the projector.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses an invention related to a robot that selects a projection destination of an image from a wall surface, a handy screen, or the palm of a hand and projects the image to the selected projection destination.